Confusion
by Jack V. Briefs
Summary: Goten knows how he feels for Trunks, but feels the same for Bra. He takes a few steps to forget the Briefs childern and when offered with a solution he accepts. Only the next morning he awakes to a small surprise....
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone!! This is my little fic that's been stirring in my unstable mind. It feels good to let go of this little piece of insanity and share it with the world...  
Well, I don't claim ownership, I'm just *borrowing* them for awhile...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Prolouge  
  
Goten sighed and laid his head to rest on his hands, looking out his bedroom window at the dwindling twilight. What was he going to do? He felt so confused. So much stuff had happened to him in the past week it had thrown everything he'd thought he felt in a spiral. The only thing that was really bothering was a simple question. It had been the reason he'd bought the stuff in the first place. Of course, that only made it more complicated. That question was who did he love.....  
  
Bra.....  
  
or Trunks......  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter One- Concoction  
  
He could remember the day it all started clearly. It was a nice day with birds singing and the sun glaring down on them with merciless ninety degree weather. The perfect fall day. He'd started his day off going over to the Briefs'. It was a natural thing for him to do, both of his friends were there. That of course, also posed a problem for the demi-saiyan.   
  
Goten had noticed on his twenty-fourth birthday that an attraction to another certain demi-saiyan had grown out of their friendship. Trunks never knew about this though because even though Goten knew how he felt, he dared not act on it. Why, he didn't really know.  
  
He'd kept these feelings sheltered inside of him for a few years until Bra became older and before he knew it, the feelings spread to Bra without ever fleeing from his best friend. Like before, he recognized and concealed it.  
  
Vegeta had been training with Trunks when he visited and he was forced to sit on Trunks' bed for twenty minutes while the light-haired boy cleaned some of his wounds.   
  
"I don't get it Trunks. You know you could beat him if you tried. Why hold back?"  
  
Trunks just smiled at him before taking off his shirt and leaving to retrieve another one. Trunks began his usual explanation about his father's pride but Goten ignored it as he found himself staring at his friends back, then perfect chest as he turned.   
  
"Goten?"  
  
The voice had knocked him out of his reverie and he'd just smiled to cover up the focus of his attention.  
  
"Goten, you look funny. You okay?"  
  
"Of course I am!" he said, insulted by the comment.   
  
"Geez, you sounded like a girl just then."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"See. You did it again. Pouting like that doesn't help either," Trunks forced out as smoothly as possible. Goten wasn't the only one who'd been hiding an attraction. The older boy found it hard to keep out all visions that went through his mind when Goten did that. It was very appealing to him and he crossed his fingers in the hope that it wouldn't show.   
  
After seeing that it didn't, Trunks looked up to see his best friend staring at the floor again, that same lustful/sad look in his eyes. Now he was really concerned.   
  
Sitting next to his friend, Trunks followed they boy's line of vision. He held back a gasp when he saw that it was a framed picture of him that had fallen to the floor the night before. 'Oh, yes. Last night.'  
  
Trunks shivered in remembrance of the dream that he'd had of them. 'Man, oh man. I'm such a perv,' he told himself before pushing his friend off the bed.  
  
"Hey!! What was that for?"  
  
"You were paying so much attention for once that I got scared," he joked to ease the tension. Goten glared at him for a moment before dropping the look.   
  
"What do you say we skip sparring today."  
  
Trunks nearly fell off the bed. Since when did Goten not want to train? Since breaking off with that Parisu girl it seemed like all he wanted to do. Probably to work off his heart ache. Trunks, thinking his friend was perfectly straight, attributed the obsession to that.  
  
He was wrong, but not very far off. It wasn't heartache, but confusion that was driving him on. Instead of trying to solve the problem, he simply repressed it until their next sparring session. The release of all that raw emotion was very exhilirating to him.   
  
"Why don't we just walk around town instead," Goten offered.  
  
After recovering, Trunks slowly nodded and they went off.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Goten leaned his head back, and sighed as the shower's water streamed down his body. He'd gotten home about a half an hour ago from his escapade with Trunks. The entire time had been spent talking about the stupidest things because neither thought of anything meaningful to say. What do you say to someone you can't have?  
  
Maybe he'd just stop seeing Trunks. No, that wasn't possible. Where would he go? There was always suicide.... that wouldn't work either. He slammed his hand onto the side of the shower before turning it off and wrapping a towel around his waist. These feelings were really starting to bug him.   
  
He pushed open his door and avoided stepping on any of the clothes that lay in piles on his floor. Goten decided against getting dressed right away and sat down on his bed, resting his head in his hands. Another sigh escaped him before he went to finger brush his longer wild hair.   
  
He'd regretted cutting it in the first place. Since then, he'd let it grow out and he was now the perfect replica of his father. The thought of his father brought a smile to his semi-femme features.   
  
Chichi and Goku had recently divorced, and although the terms weren't the best, (Chichi had cheated on him) they were both very happy. The best part was that his father now lived close to him in West City, one building down.   
  
Goten threw the towel on the floor and put on a loose robe. Sliding open his patio door, he threw a nearby rock by his fathers door and waited for him to come out.  
  
Slowly, the other door slipped open and Goku looked out, a bagel stuffed in his face. He smiled at his son, his cheeks puffing out from the food. He finished the bagel and walked over to the edge his balcony.  
  
"Hey, Goten. You caught me just as I was going for a trim. Wanna come?"  
  
The youngest Son smiled and ran into his room to grab the clothes he'd layed out in the bathroom to put on after his shower. He didn't really pay attention to his appearance and ran out the door to beat his father to the street.  
  
Running out the door, he frowned slightly because his father had beaten him this time.  
  
"Goten?" Goku asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What? Something on my face?" He replied, rubbing a hand over his cheeks and chin.  
  
"No, it's just..." Goku pointed at Goten's clothes.  
  
He looked down and gasped. His red muscle tank and black pants had shrunk with the heat of his shower and now fit snugly to his every curve. The red shirt now stopped a few inches above his belly and button and he couldn't help but blush.   
  
"I should stop taking such hot showers."   
  
The two laughed before Goku slung his arm around the younger boy's shoulders as the two walked towards their favorite barbar. Then, they caught a glimpse of themselves in a windowshop mirror and pulled away from he eachother giving a nervous giggle.  
  
The barbershop came into view and they walked through the front doors upon reaching it. A few younger guys were talking and looked Goten up and down before smiling, then returning to their own conversation.   
  
A woman with fake blond hair walked up to them and smiled sweetly.  
  
"And how may I help you too handsome gentlemen today?" She flirted with her batted eyelashes directed at Goku.  
  
"Yeah, I have a appointment-"  
  
"And I'd like to make one," Goten cut in. He glanced at his father for a second before looking at the girl once again.   
  
"Oh, sure. Just give me a sec and I'll saddle you boys in." She winked one more time before walking in a back door, her hips swaying in a suggestive way.  
  
Neither of them noticed though, too occupied watching the two men from earlier, "duking it out" in so many words. Their heads turned slightly to the left before being shocked back to attention by the assistants return.  
  
"We can see you now. Follow me..."  
  
**************  
  
"Goten, I thought you didn't want to cut your hair short," Goku asked his son after being seated and the woman brushed through his hair.   
  
"I know, it's just that I want a change." He looked away from his father then as he thought about how this was going to be the first change towards forgetting the Briefs children.   
  
About an hour later, the two Sons left the shop in different directions. Goku had said something about a date and left, his still long hair blowing gently with the evening wind.  
  
They departed and Goten shuffled his feet while rubbing his arms to keep warm. He stared at some of the people and shops he passed on the way to his apartment. A particular shop caught his eye and he stopped for a moment to check it out.   
  
As soon as he entered, he got a whiff of some incense and he stumbled at the strength of it. Shaking his head, he began to scan a few of the viles and their labels as an older man came out, his long and graying hair tied at his neck to stream down to tailbone.  
  
"Hello," he purred in a deep, mystic voice.  
  
"H..he...hello," he stuttered as he got caught in the mans eyes. The colors seemed to be switching and he tried to follow their change with his eyes. He was shaken out of his gaze by the man gentle prodding him in the shoulder.  
  
"I sense a conflict in your life... your heart. It's torn between some people isn't it."  
  
Goten could only nod dumbly as the mysterious man voiced his exact problem.   
  
"I've got just the thing." The man reached over Goten's shoulder, the length of his sleeve tickling his ear. The man smiled down at the boy as he revealed a small vile containing a clear blue liquid with a different language written on the cover.  
  
"This should do it."  
  
"What is it," Goten asked, entranced.  
  
"An old recipe for heartache. Have this for free and let me know how things work out for you."   
  
Goten only stared as the man turned and walked into a hidden room. Deciding against his urge to follow him, he grabbed a card from the counter and walked the rest of the way to his apartment.  
  
**************  
  
Dark brown stared at blue. No movement seemed to occur between the two until the blue moved closer....  
  
Closer....  
  
"SHIT!" Goten cursed as the vile made contact with his eye. Not missing a beat, he went to his bathroom and splashed the area to wash out any possible bacteria the vile had contained.   
  
Returning to his bedroom he looked at the clock and blinked. It read ten-thirty. 'Have I really been staring at that thing for four hours?!'  
  
He layed on the couch and brought the vile up to his face once again. The blue color entranced him just like the man's eyes...  
  
Like Trunks eyes....  
  
He blinked the thought away and opened to top of the small container.   
  
"Goodbye Bra... Trunks..."  
  
Closing his eyes, he downed the contents in one gulp. The cool liquid ran down his throat and he gasped at the sensation it caused. Then pain struck.  
  
It started in his stomach and spread both up and down at the same time. It then turned to a hot fire that seemed to consume him, his surrounding melting together in one large blur. Goten struggled to stand but only fell back, the image of Trunks and Bra passing before his eyes to be followed by the older man laughing. The high tinkling sound remained with him until he was finally fell unconcious.  
  
**************  
  
"Uhhh..." Goten blinked a few times as the flakes of his ceiling came into focus. He rubbed at the tremendous headache that had formed sometime during his sleep.   
  
He sat up and drudged into his closet. He flung his jersey and boxers out the door behind him and grabbed a new pair of underwear and some clothes to wear. Once changed, he went into the bathroom to freshen himself up.   
  
"That's much better," Goten said to himself while inspecting himself in the mirror. He smiled and turned to enter his bedroom. Then he stopped dead at the sight.  
  
On his bed was a girl in his just removed jersey and boxers stretching like a cat with her mid torso pressing down. Goten had to suck in a deep breath as her seductive pose awoke chibi Goten.   
  
"Excuse me.."  
  
The girl turned to him and yawned before sitting with her legs apart, feet swinging in mid air.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She looked at him for a moment before standing and extending a hand towards him to shake.  
  
"My name's Goten. What's yours?"  
  
Goten's eyes slid down and back up. They would have stayed that way if a brown object hadn't slid into his vision. A tail. She had a tail. He grinned stupidly until something furry made contact with his hand.   
  
"Hmm.." he said glancing down.   
  
"I have a tail, too," he giggled in a non-alcholic stupor before falling back onto the floor in a dead faint.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N-  
Okay, that's it for this chapter. I'll try to keep it going but.... if I don't get reviews.... that mean no one's read it.... so I shouldn't have to bother with posting.... (hint hint) 


	2. Confusion2

Hey there. Here's chapter two! A/N on the bottom.  
Disclaimer; If I owned this, I wouldn't be posting this story.   
  
**************  
  
The girl crept up to Goten's sprawled body, tail waving behind her slowly. Within a foot of the body, she put her pressure on her front foot and leaned over just enough to see his face since he'd fallen with it away from her. She waited a few moments to see if anything would happen.  
  
Satisfied that he was safely unconcious, she knelt down next to him and swiped a few strands of hair from his eyes. 'God, he's gorgeous.' Her finger trailed his lower lip.   
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten suddenly flew up, smacking his head into the ceiling above. He stayed there for a few more moments and the girl stood under him while watching in wonder. Humans weren't supposed to do that...  
  
She let out a small, feminine yip as Goten's body dropped from the ceiling and landed on her. She struggled to lift him off of herself but was unable too. Tired from exertion, she sat back down and panted since the move had shifted his weight to her lungs.  
  
Goten found himself once again staring at the ceiling. His mind was racing with a million jumbled thoughts at once. 'There is a girl, WITH A TAIL!, named Goten under me wearing my clothes and-' he stopped short as she shifted and he was moved to her breasts and lungs. 'And apparently no bra...'  
  
He grinned for a moment before wiping it away. The girl could be dangerous and that may just be a tool she was using to get him distracted. If that was what she was going for she was doing quite a good job.  
  
Jumping up, he dusted his clothes off before looking at her without the distraction of insanity and unknown vile contents clogging his brain. She was quite attractive, with hair very much like his own. Her eyes matched his perfectly and they met for a moment. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought her to be himself if it weren't for the obvious physical differences.  
  
His face inched towards her lowered body and he saw that their was quite a nice view down the front of her jersey from this angle...  
  
"You perv!!" she shouted at him, slapping his head with her small fist. He chuckled as the lack of strength just tickled him. Then she punched him the gut and his laughter turned to gags. Man, could that girl throw a punch!  
  
"Sorry," he wheezed, settling himself on the ground.  
  
"Hmmph." She turned away from him and sat down on the bed.  
  
Goten stayed in his position for a few more minutes before getting to his feet and sitting beside the girl.  
  
"Really, I am. Forgive me," he asked with his lower lip jutting out in a pout. She nodded yes slowly and he smiled.  
  
"Now, on to the main problem..."  
  
**************  
  
Goku sat on his couch, flipping through the multiple channels he was offered before turning it off and stretching his mucsles as he stood. he flipped on his speakers as he stood on his own porch and looked out at the Saturday morning that lay before him.   
  
He sighed and sat on the edge of his brick patio. Turning, he saw that his son had woken up already because he could see movement through the bedroom curtains. He checked to see if anyone was around before he floated over to his sons patio and put his head up to the window.   
  
"Perfect," Goku could make out his son saying.   
  
"Now, just put these clothes on and we'll be on our way."  
  
Goku's face turned bright red as he realized that his son had a naked girl in his bedroom. He didn't want to risk being seen and kneeled down to the floor.   
  
"Why don't you just change in the bathroom and get you a jacket."  
  
As Goten went to retrieve one, the telephone next to his bed began to ring and he answered it.  
  
"Hello? Bra? Hi...I'm fine you?...Good, what?...Busy? no i'm now. Why?... Sure, I'll see you at eight then? great, bye."  
  
Goten hung up the phone and smiled, then turned to the girl who'd just left his bedroom.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked while putting on a pair of his tennis shoes.   
  
"Oh, no one. Shall we go?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Goku heard their door slam and slunk even lower to the ground, truly disappointed in his son. Hadn't he taught him better than that? A few minutes later, he dragged himself up and over to his own apartment, a plan beginning to form in his mind on teaching his son a lesson.  
  
**************  
  
Goten looked into his chocolate milkshake and swirled the straw a bit. The femme him was going to the bathroom. His eyes took in the surrounding outdoor cafe. It was nice enough, with flowers and fancy gates, but he didn't enjoy himself as much as he thought he would.   
  
His thoughts were broken as she walked up and sat down at their table. She noticed his gaze and smiled at him before looking at the menu.  
  
"So, what should I call you?" Goten asked, voicing the question that had been on his mind since their earlier conversation. Why he hadn't asked her before he didn't know. It would have fit into the conversation well. During said conversation, they had figured out that she was all the feminity he possesed transformed into a human form. It was still kinda weird for him. He decided that that was the vile's effects. That way, one part of him could be with one person and another part with the other.   
  
There was a problem with this though. How long did this last? Would there be a female version of himself forever or just a couple of days? What other effects could this have? That's when they'd decided to visit the little store once again. The store owner had plenty of questions to answer.  
  
"I thought that was obvious. When you asked me before the first name that came to my mind was Goten."  
  
"No no no no. That won't work because my name's Goten and everybody knows me already. I can't just go around telling people my name's something different now. It's not that easy."  
  
She glared at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the menu in a pridefull agreement. He stared at her for a moment and decided to come up with a name. She was right, though, he admitted mentally. Looking at her, it's hard to imagine her named anything but Goten.   
  
"What about Neosan?" Goten suggested.   
  
The girl smiled at him for a moment thinking it was a joke, then sobered when she saw that it wasn't.  
  
"Neosan?"  
  
"Yeah. It's kinda like my name, just with the some letters scrambled, removed, and changed," he explained.  
  
"Right. Neosan it is. Now what do we do about our extra appendages?"  
  
Goten's face was red as he stammered his reply. "Don't tell me you came with.."  
  
"No, stupid. Our tails. We can't keep them around our waists all the time. We have to find someway to hide them without em' cramping up." As she said this, she rubbed the end of hers affectionatly.   
  
He frowned. He hadn't wanted to think about that. It would be really hard to keep this fact hidden. Of course, he'd rather focus on how he was going to keep his tail hidden than how he was going to prevent her from becoming knowledge.   
  
"Well, we could just say that we're models and it's something we're using for a future show."  
  
"Hmm.. I suppose that could work. But what if I'm permanent? How are we going to explain them after it's been a couple of years?"  
  
"Why don't we worry about that in a couple of years if your still here."  
  
She shrugged her agreement and they ordered and ate their meal with little incident.   
  
**************  
  
Goten and Neosan entered his apartment an hour later, a few packages heavier and a few dollars lighter. The twins plopped down on the couch, exhausted from the long shopping trip.  
  
"Now I remember why I haven't kept a girlfriend for awhile. My feet couldn't take it," Goten mumbled while rubbing his swollen feet.  
  
"Trust me," Neosan replied. "It's not because of your inability to shop for long periods of time."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, temporarily ignoring his feet.  
  
"It means that your not doing anything to stimulate the female psyche, therefor, getting nothing in return in a relationship."  
  
He gave her a blank stare and she sighed. Son men.  
  
"Your not giving them a reason to stay. Everything you do is your idea and doesn't awaken the female urges. That's why."  
  
"But how am I supposed to awaken this thingy."  
  
"Goten," she said, closing her eyes. "I came from you. It means that this whole time you've had this knowledge, you've just been surpressing it."  
  
"Because of my feelings for Trunks," he whispered.  
  
"Yes. But those aren't truly all you feel because it's still there."  
  
"Because of Bra."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
The two sat in silence for a few moments, allowing the new found knowledge to sink in. It didn't mean that much to the dark haired female. To her, she was merely there to help him sort out his feelings. There was no reason for her to feel any different.   
  
Goten on the other hand, was a different story. This news was hard for him to process. How the hell was he supposed to change when even the subconcious him was messed up?   
  
Leaning back, he looked towards the window and frowned. It was nearing nightime. He'd have to meet up with Bra soon.  
  
"Great," he muttered, feeling as though he was awaiting an execution.   
  
"What," his counterpart asked, not knowing of his previous thoughts.  
  
"I have a date with Bra tonight."  
  
"Why is this bad?"  
  
"Because..." he said as though it were obvious. She didn't understand but decided not to push the subject. If she was supposed to help she should do something to cheer him up.  
  
"Well, why don't we get you ready. You can't go out on a date looking like that."  
  
Neosan grabbed his hand and began to drag him into the bathroom. She restrained the now flailing man as she turned on the bath and threw various liquids and soaps into it from a Bath and Body Works shopping bag.  
  
"When did you get that?"  
  
"Let's just say that the men at that store have a one track mind."  
  
He gave her a funny look and she just smiled before she went to remove his clothes.  
  
"What are you doing? I'm not helpless, I can change myself."  
  
"Fine. Just be done in twenty minutes."  
  
"Fine," he growled, frustration beginning to edge at his calm demeanor. "Do you think you could bring my clothes in here before you leave?"  
  
"With how hot I have that water set? Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"  
  
Goten looked at her before remembering the clingy material of his clothes. He blushed and closed the door.  
  
Neosan waited a few moments before looking through Goten's closet to find somethind decent for him to wear. She looks in a drawer that a pants leg is sticking out of and finds several pairs of pants, all filled with rips and holes.  
  
"Men can be such pigs sometimes."  
  
**************  
  
Trunks feet dragged behind him as he walked to corporate limo towards the front door of Capsule Corp. He was pushed against by two French-looking men with briefcases heading in the same direction as himself, only much faster.   
  
"Hey-" he began, only to be pushed once again by two females this time.  
  
"What's the big idea?!" Trunks demanded when he entered his home and slammed the door behind him. Bulma Briefs walked in from the other room shuffling envelopes before looking at her son.  
  
"Bra has a date tonight."  
  
"Oh..." Trunks loosened his ties and walked up to his room. This kind of thing was normal under those circumstances. Bra always had to look her best on a date. He snorted and checked his maching for any messages before changing into some sweatpants and tank before going to the kitchen in search of some food.  
  
"Dad, do you know if mom went shopping today like I asked her?" Trunks asked from where his head was currently situated in the fridge.  
  
"I don't know boy, you ask me. Isn't a fridge where food is usually kept," Vegeta retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Trunks glare was unseen saince his head remained in place. Grabbing a soda and pre-made sandwhich, he closed the door and headed back to his room.  
  
"Trunks, is that you?" he heard his sister call. 'Great...' HE turned around to face where his sister stood, perfect as usual, in a bathrobe with people fumbling around her with blush brushes.  
  
"Oh, good, it is. You'll never believe it!! The one guy that's never gone out with me before has finally agreed! Isn't that just wonderful?!" Trunks forced a smile. Yet one more conquest by the man kilelr Bra Briefs. If there wasn't a man she couldn't seduce he'd love to meet him.  
  
It's not tha he held anything against his sister. It's just that the way she'd been itemizing men, and at such a young age too, was just beginning to really bug him.  
  
"THat's great. Who's the lucky guy?" He asked, trying to put up a front to hide his inner disgust.  
  
"Son Goten!!" she sang jumping up and down. In her victory dance, she missed the slight lack of emotion on Trunks' part. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Trunks are you okay?" Bra asked, taking a break in her celebration to ponder her brother's well being.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't you think Goten's a little old for you?"  
She frowned at him before jabbing him in the chest.  
  
"Your one to ponder age differences. Isn't it you who brought Pan, a girl FOURTEEN YEARS YOUNGER than you to the last years Capsule Gala? Hmm? Wasn't it?"  
  
Trunks nodded slowly. So he had asked the Son girl to a dance. Big deal. She'd had fun, he'd had fun, it was fun. That hadn't stopped her from leaving with another guy though. She and his sister were quite alike in some ways, since both she and his sister had left with a guy other than the one they'd come with.  
  
"Alright. Go ahead and have your fun. It's not my place to say who you can and can't date."  
  
"Great. Tell dad not to wait up for me would you?" she asked over her shoulder as she jogged into her bedroom, six makeup artists trailing behind her. Like anyone could keep their father from waiting up for his little princess.  
  
His face was downcast all the way to his room. How could this have happened? Why did Goten have to fall to his sister's defenses too? Why couldn't it be him having proffesionals sent in to get him looking perfect for a date with Goten?   
  
"Life's such a bitch," he muttered to no one before laying on his bed. A few leaves blowing in the wind passed by his window and he flipped them off as a small way to vent his anger. What he needed now was to kick somethings ass. No boundries this time. No holding back.  
  
He smirked before jumping off his bed and opening up his window. There was someone he needed to fight and talk with and he knew just the someone.  
  
**************  
  
Goku was working on the paper's crossword puzzle when he heard frantic pounding on his door. He lept to his feet and opened the door to a gasping Trunks.   
  
The young boy looked at him and his eyes said it all. Goku nodded and reached for his jacket.   
  
"Ready?"  
  
Trunks nodded back and the two ran to the roof and flew to a safer place.  
  
**************  
  
"Damn," Goku gasped, going to rest on a nearby rock as he wiped the stream of blood that was trickling from a scrape on his forehead. Trunks chuckled from beside him as he nursed his own wounds.  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Well, neither does my father. Don't tell okay? It's something I'd rather him not know."  
  
Goku looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Trunks turned away and didn't answer him for a moment.  
  
"On Vegeta-sei, my father had everything going for him. He had the throne, his choice of any mate within his own class, pride, respect, everything he needed. Then it was lost and now he's forced to live with two half saiyans and near to another full saiyan who's in one of the lowest social classes the planet had. All he has left now is his pride, at least what's left of it now that you've kicked his ass so much," Trunks joked. "I just can't be the one to take that away from him."  
  
Goku nodded for a moment and looked to the moon that now shone brightly in the crisp autumn air.   
  
"He'd be very proud of you."  
  
Trunks ignored the question. His father wasn't what he'd come to talk about.  
  
"Goku, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure, Trunks. Whatever you want to talk about, I'm all ears."  
  
He turned expectant eyes towards the younger boy and crossed his legs as he waited. Trunks sighed before facing him.  
  
"Well..." Trunks scratched the back of his head. Explaining the problem was going to be harder than he'd thought...  
  
**************  
  
Goten stared at the small fishes that were drawn around his tub and patterned on his shower curtain. The plastic-material felt oddly comforting in the dilemma he found himself in.   
  
He blew out a breath of air and took a deep breath before submerging himself under the water until only his nose and eyes were visible above the water. He glared at the bubbles as he blew them from underneath the surface as though they could solve his problems.  
  
He suddenly sensed Trunks ki, flared way past it's normal level nearby and he was so alarmed he breathed in a gulpful of water. Coughing and sputtering, Goten pulled himself out and by the time his senses came back to him, Trunks ki was gone.   
  
"Great," he muttered in the silence of the bathroom. "Now, I'm hallucinating. Is that a bad sign?"  
  
Goten tried to relax for a few more minutes but finally deciding it useless, he got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.  
  
"Neosan? You in here he?" he asked as his eyes searched the darkened room. He took a few cautious steps into the room before he was blinded by the brilliance of new light bulb being turned on from his bedroom light.  
  
"Gah, I'm blind," he whined, trying to blink away the white spots that kept flashing before his eyes. He could feel her small arms pulling him towards the bed, then leaving him sitting while she fumbled around with some clothes.  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
The spots were beginning to dissapear and he could recognize the small form of her bent over with her tail swinging slowly behind her.  
  
"I'm getting you some clothes. I know I put them somewhere. Ah..ha! Here it is." Neosan stood and held out her choice a foot ahead of her, her face all grins.  
  
Even though Goten loved the outfit on the inside, he thought he might torture the girl a tad, make her question her choice. He stood and began to poke at the outfit and stare with inspective eyes.  
  
"Well, it's a very good choice. I'm proud of you Neosan."  
  
She smiled and slightly blushed at the comment before stammering something about waiting in the living room while he got changed. She tried to walk past him, but he stopped her so he could give her a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered near her ear before letting her leave. He chuckled softly at her as she tripped over herself on the way out.  
  
Goten dropped the towel to the floor and kicked it to the side before grabbing hold of the black silk button up shirt she'd laid out for him and put it on. The shirt was slightly casual because it was longer than a normal one, giving off an 'I don't care' kind of look. He inspected himself in the already inspected shirt and smiled. 'I didn't know I had such good taste.'   
  
After a few seconds of basking in his own ego, Goten returned to getting dressed. The pants were a tight-fitting khaki, a pair he didn't know he'd owned. 'That must be why she stopped at the guys department store.'  
  
"Huh," he voiced aloud as he spotted the wrapped present and bottle of cologne laying by his shoes. On top of the pair was a small card with hurried letters.  
  
Hey Goten. I just thought it would give you a better chance if you gave her something nice. And wear the cologne. Inside your pants pocket is a small list of topics for you to use while talking with her over dinner. I wrote you this because I had to pick myself up some dinner of my own so I won't be in the other room. Have fun and don't mess up too bad. I'll see you when you get home. - Neo  
  
He smiled at the small card before putting on his shoes and spraying himself with some of the cologne. It had a nice zing to it.   
  
"Zing? Where the hell did that come from?"  
  
Shaking his head, he grabbed the present and his coat, and walked out the door.  
  
**************  
  
Neosan walked into the quiet apartment, dropping the keys on the kitchen table along with the pizza before turning on the lights. The few above the kitchen counter burned slightly fuzzy and she grabbed a plate of food.   
  
"That smells SO good," she sang to herself while grabbing a few pieces out of the cardboard box.   
  
About fifteen minutes later, Neosan patted her full stomach and threw the now empty pizza box into the garbage can. Her gaze drifted over towards Goten's bedroom door that still hung open.  
  
"Maybe I'll get changed and go to bed." She yawned and stretched before getting up and walking into the dark, silent bedroom. She was just slipping on her new silk slip pajamas when she had the urge to look out the window.   
  
She looked out at the hundreds of stars that filled the sky shoe brightly under the light that came from the quarter moon.   
  
"Wow." Neosan had never seen the moon or stars before and it was awe-inspiring. She jumped onto the railing of the patio and rested a crossed one foot while allowing the other to dangle freely seven stories above the cars and city below.   
  
She heard the bedroom door open and turned, the moonlight giving her skin and hair a mystical and un-natural appearence.   
  
And that's how he found her.  
  
**************  
  
Is that a cliffhanger? I guess it may be one if you stretched it a bit. I'd like to thank those of you who actually took the time to read this. I've been on a creative streak as of late and I've been working on this one late for the past two days. That's probably not too smart, seeing as I have a math test tommorow... Aw, hell. You don't care!! Well, I hope to come out with a chapter a week, maybe if your good I'll get you two. Well, for that to even be an option you must REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Also, I know some of you may be wondering what the hell I was smoking when I came up with her name. Nothing actually. I was doing absolutely nothing but grape juice. Must be something in those extracts.. Well, until next chapter, ja ne!! 


	3. chapter 3

Hello again? Your still here?! Wow.... Well, I'd like to thank you all for bothering with my little ficky. I appreciate it very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!   
Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"And that's when I realized it, the way I feel that is," Trunks further explained to Goku.  
  
It had been about an hour since they'd finished sparring and Trunks was surprised that his explanation would take so long. Was it all really that complicated?  
  
"Hm. Your pretty good at covering your act Trunks. I had no idea that you felt this way for Goten. It's kinda..."  
  
"Gross," Trunks filled in, expecting the worst.  
  
"No, I was going to say sweet. Do you loathe yourself that much because of this Trunks. Do you resent yourself?" Goku finished quietly.  
  
"Of course not. I wouldn't have told you it all just to hide them again. It actually makes me feel kinda better, you know? Kind of like when people talk about how they and their spouse got together, how they felt sparks and saw fireworks and all that."  
  
Goku nodded and gave a small knowing smile that Trunks didn't notice.   
  
"You should talk to him. Tell him how you feel."  
  
"What?!" Trunks asked while flying into the face of his desire's father. "I can't do that! There's no way Goten feels the same and even if he did, what else would there be? We could never get married, it always just be like a dating relationship! And my father? It'd make him lose what little tolerance he has left of me.." Trunks stopped at the look in Goku's eyes. Not just the maturity the eyes showed, but the underlying disappointment that shown brightly just like every other emotion that passed through any Son's eyes.  
  
That's what was so special about the Son's. They could never hide their feelings for very long. It wasn't in their nature. Then again, he began to wonder, if Goten did feel the same way it must have been for quite awhile, thought Trunks did catch glimpses of Goten staring too long or tackling him for a second more than the time before.  
  
"Do what it is you feel best Trunks." Goku gave him one more look before levitating back a few feet and flying off.  
  
"Thanks for your help," Trunks whispered into the air with a hint of bitterness in his tone.   
  
"If I knew what was best I wouldn't be here right now."  
  
**************  
  
Trunks stopped a few feet from the door. He sighed and slumped down on the wall across from it at a loss.   
  
"What am I doing here anyway? What would I say? 'Hi, Goten. I have sexual feelings for you, you want to act on em?' Stupid, stupid, stupid," he repeated to himself while banging his head on the wall each mutter. After a headache began to form, he stopped. This wasn't getting him anywhere.  
  
"Okay, Trunks. Time to be a man."   
  
Taking a deep breath, he turned the door knob. His breath was released jaggedly as he took a step forward into the lightless room. A small glow filled the room as some light poured in from the living room window.   
  
"He forgot to lock the door," he spoke to himself while closing it behind him. He ventured forth and caught a whiff of pizza before his eyes became attracted to something else. He could've sworn he'd just heard someone sigh.  
  
Trunks walked toward's Goten's bedroom door, stepping lightly on the carpet in case it was a burglar. He didn't want that person to know he was there.  
  
His hand reached for the knob and he pushed the door the rest of the way open.  
  
**************  
  
Goten ran as soon as his feet made contact with the floor. He didn't want to be late but he didn't want to be early and appear eager. He sat himself down on the cold cement steps before Capsule Corp. His breath was labored since he'd had to land in a pretty remote area to avoid any freaked out humans.  
  
His eyes lifted towards the moon, glowing brightly above him. His eyes clouded over slightly and he ignored the part of him saying he should get off his ass and go get the beautiful girl on the other side.   
This didn't seem totally right.  
  
Then it struck him. Saturday nights were always his and Trunks night. With the two of them both being busy during the week, the one day they could have together was Saturdays.   
  
"Trunks," he whispered. He smiled a little. He loved to say that name, enjoying the small shiver that would run down his spine as the word rolled off his tongue.   
  
Goten knew that the feelings inside of him had been boiling up over some time and that there had to be a time when he hadn't felt this way, but no matter how he tried to recall it, it just wasn't there. It now seemed to him that he'd always loved Trunks, though he felt he'd always loved Bra. He knew it was impossible because half of his life she hadn't existed.  
  
He was knocked out of his thoughts as the door was opened behind him and a group of four lavishly dressed women came out sprinkling rose petals. Followling the small trail, he stopped when he came to Bra who seemed to be glowing. He would have thought so without a doubt if the man holding the light a few feet behind her hadn't sneezed at that moment.  
  
"Hello, Goten. Ready to go?" she asked before grabbing his arm and dragging him towards where a limo, seeming to have come from no where, appeared.  
  
"Yeah," he replied as he began to wonder just what accepting this date had gotten him into.  
  
**************  
  
Trunks stared, his breath caught in his throat as the moon's glow highlighted the darkness of her hair, the slight paleness of her skin.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. It seemed to her that all logical thought had left her body, to disappear and never return. The intense gaze he was giving caused color to come to her cheeks. Her eyes widened a bit and her tail curved around her body to cover the blush.  
  
If Trunks had been confused when he'd found her before he'd seen her tail, it'd be a miracle if he ever thought straight again. The sight of such a girl in Goten's room without Goten being there was really strange. Then another thought struck him. Why, was there a girl here when Goten was on a date with his sister?  
  
"Who are you," she repeated, this time her voice a little more confident as she rose to her feet and took a few cautious steps toward him. He was about to answer, knowing his name quite well from the many contracts he signed at work, when his mouth failed to form words. 'I can't remember my own NAME?!' Trunks shook his head and then answered.  
  
"My name's Trunks."  
  
"And what are you doing here." Neosan now stood right in front of him on the balls of her feet, giving her the small height advantage needed to look down at him.   
  
"I'm Goten's friend. Now," he said while going on the balls of his own feet and looking down at her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"My name's Neosan, and I'm..." Neo trailed off. What the hell was she supposed to say to that. Her pride getting the best of her, she hmphed and went to the toes of her feet, forehead touching his as she glared at him.  
  
"Your what?" Trunks challenged, joining her on his toes, his own forehead pushing into her own along with his eyes.  
  
"I win," she smiled before kneeing him in the crotch and then throwing him over her onto the bed. Not wasting a moment, she jumped to join him on the bed and threw her legs over each side of his hips and held down his arms with her own.  
  
Trunks had no time to recover before he felt her body against his own. He thought he'd be used to having a beautiful women on top of him by now, but that was of course under quite different circumstances.  
  
They stayed in this position for a few more minutes, both still staring at eachother.  
  
Neosan couldn't decide what to do. She couldn't hurt the guy. What if he really was one of Goten's friend's? Why had she gotten so defensive anyway? Maybe if the guy was so damn...attractive. She smiled in a dreamy way before scowling. 'No, I will not look at this guy that way.' Then, the wheels in her mind began to turn. Trunks, that name had sounded familiar to her. 'Of course! That's who Goten said he liked.' She dropped her head, not believing what she'd done. How the hell was she supposed to fix this. Her lips curled slyly. The way any women gets out of trouble of course.  
  
Trunks watched to his own amusement, the many faces this girl made. She was obviously thinking about something, and it must have led to many other thoughts, some appealing and others not so much so. Kame, she looks just like Goten, just softer...   
  
Trunks felt fear grip his heart as she smiled and looked down at him. He couldn't react as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. They made light contact, until she opened her lips a little around his lower lip, her breath tickling his skin. His eyes closed, enjoying the small movements her mouth made against his. He groaned suddenly as the pressure she applied suddenly increased and he was forced to open his own mouth against the assault she began. Her tongue caressed his own, just as her lips had only moments before. He tried to lift his hands to begin his own exploration but he was disabled by the death grip she used to pin them down.   
  
She broke away suddenly, her breath slightly labored as she opened her eyes. She gave a small smile at the expression Trunks face held. That's one way to fix a problem.  
  
  
**************  
  
Nearby, sitting his own apartment, Goku sat setting his own plans into action.   
  
"Okay. Black shirt..check. Black pants..check. Black face paint..check. Burger...check."  
  
Goku smiled to himself before setting to the task at hand. It was only a few minutes later that Goku inspect himself in the mirror.   
  
"Damn, I look good," he said while giving himself one more look-over. He finished off the rest of his burger in one bite before checking the clock.  
  
"I've got a few more minutes to go. Why hold it?" Grabbing his trash, he threw it away and continued on towards the bathroom. Just as he was finished, the headline of his Star magazine caught his eye and he picked it up.   
  
"No way..."  
  
**************  
  
Goten looked out his window at the night life of West City. Bra sat next to him, talking vividly on the phone with someone. He'd zoned her out awhile ago, not really caring who it was. He also knew that she wouldn't expect him to. He was thought of as stupid and sometimes, times such as this, that was a good thing.   
  
He could see couples coming out of different clubs wearing flashy costumes with intricate designs and hair all colors of the rainbow. It seemed to Goten that going someplace like that would almost make it worth riding in this limo, being able to show everyone the luxury/vanity he could experience.   
  
"Goten, did you hear what I just said?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind. We're here!" she suddenly squeled before popping a mirror out and checking her hair once more before coming out of the opened door.   
  
As soon as the couple stepped out, they were surrounded by reporters, flashing their cameras and shouting questions as they'd pass.  
  
"Bra!" Goten shouted, trying to talk to her while walking through the large crowd. His eyes met a few of the other men in the crowd and they seemed to glare at him, jealous at the fact that it was he, not them, who got to date her. Goten just grinned a little sheepishly before rushing to get back to Bra's side.  
  
"Ah!" Goten squeked as he felt someone pinch his rear. Then he screamed again when he looked behind to find Bra posing while doing it again.   
  
"Bra?!"  
  
"Just go with it," she whispered in his ear before kissing him full on the mouth. Goten's eyes shot wide open, and at that same moment, thousands of camera lights flashed.  
  
**************  
  
"Uhh..." Goten murmed before his eyes, letting them re-adjust to the light before sliding them open all the way. He saw a pair of blue eyes looking down on him with concern, strands of blue hair brushing against his face.  
  
"Goten, I'm so happy your okay."  
  
He shut his eyes again, not quite sure if he wanted to continue this date. She seemed like a different person when anyone was watching and that just rubbed him the wrong way.   
  
"Oh no, don't tell me he's passed out again," Bra whispered while running her gloved hands over the contours of Goten's face. She brushed them over his eyelids and cheeks before brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. She bent down and gave him a small kiss.  
  
This was totally unexpected and Goten couldn't hold back the small gasp that wanted to escape him.  
  
"Bra," he whispered as she slid away to look down at him. Her eyes seemed to be a softer shade of blue than before. More expressive then the seemingly cold, dark blue eyes from earlier.  
  
"Goten. Your okay," she smiled again before letting a small blush grace her cheeks.   
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
She chuckled a little, sitting back and resting a hand on his chest. "You had a nerve sensory spasm in your eyes and it caused you to faint. No harm done of course."  
  
"Of course," he agreed, and the words lingered in the air. It was a comfortable silence that followed, both just looking at eachother, letting their eyes do the talking. Then Goten spoke.  
  
"Why don't we skip dinner? Just, let me surprise you."  
  
Bra's eyes had widened a little bit, but the smile returned to her face and she quickly agreed.  
  
They'd only been flying for ten minutes before they landed at their destination. Goten had held Bra close the entire time, one of his hands covering her eyes because he wanted to surprise.   
  
He looked down at the blue haired bundle in his arms and inspected to the top of her head. He couldn't get over the change in her personality. It was a complete 360. Don't get him wrong, it's not that he didn't like that she was acting different, it's just that he had never met someone who could put up such a good act.   
  
Then he scowled. The only reason she acted like that was because the public expected her to. She had to be the beautiful, ditzy daughter of one of the smartest/richest women on the planet. Kami forbid she have a personality. Poor thing.  
  
Goten pulled the girl closer to him and increased his speed. He had to make it up to her for making her have to act that way in front of all those people. How had those reporters known that that's where they were going for dinner?  
  
**************  
  
The usually eloquent Trunks was finding it, for the second time that night, very difficult to form words. It didn't help that her body was still atop his, her own breath still ragged from the kiss. He knew she was trying to hide, but she'd enjoyed it too.  
  
"I..I think you should go," Neosan whispered having lost the confidence of only moments before. This situation wasn't the best and she knew it could only get worst.  
  
"Why," he whispered back, his fingers reaching up to caress her wet lips. Her eyes slid shut at the touch, a small shiver raking her body no matter how hard she tried to surpress it. Trunks smirked at her reaction. 'I'm irresistable.'  
  
"Because...." Neosan couldn't think of a good reason why and to be honest she didn't really want him to leave. A big part of her yearned to just take the man right then and there, but that would not help the situation at all. She was mad at herself for a moment. Where the hell were these urges coming from?  
  
"Because you need to go. You don't know me anyway," she said with her confidence coming back to her. "I could be some psycho next door neighbor who get's her kicks from kissing strange men then castrating them or something."   
  
Neosan didn't notice, but a fire burned in her eyes to show her annoyance. Trunks was entranced by the pure show of emotion he'd only known his friend the Son's to have. The wheels of his own mind began to turn and he looked up at her with a look of total disbelief.  
  
"Your a Son. You must be like, Goten's or sister or something. No one's eyes are that expressive."  
  
Neosan stared at him for a moment, one eyebrow raised. Her mind passed it off as making quite a large amount of sense. She looked like Goten, had the Son eyes, held some of Gohan's intelligence, and embodied Goku's innocence. She smiled down at him again and tapped his nose.  
  
"You've figured me out. I'm Neosan, at your service." Trunks looked at the girl, if possible, with even more disbelief. It was just something that had popped into his head. He didn't think that that was it. Goten had a sister and he'd never told Trunks about it. The purple haired demi-saiyan frowned for a moment, angry with his best friend for never sharing such information.   
  
The anger faded quickly and Trunks looked back at Neosan once again. It could explain why she was the first girl he'd been attracted to since he realized his feelings for Goten. They were so alike, it was the perfect solution.   
  
"Why haven't I heard about you?"  
  
Neosan smiled down at him again and wiped a few strands of purple hair from his eyes. While Trunks had been coming to terms with the small tidbit of information, Neosan had thought about just how to explain her absense the past thirty-one years.  
  
"Well, you see, I'm Goten's twin sister. Our mother had us both, but knew she could never take care of us both and based it on weight who she would give up. I, being a girl and the second born, was the lightest and given to a local orphanage where I stayed until I was eighteen. Then, things took a turn for the worst..." Neosan left the words dangling and looked away to give an extreme affect to the facade. This was just too good.  
  
Trunks found himself once again entrance by the girls' story. He could never see, had never thought Chichi to have the heart to be able to do such a thing. Then again, he'd never thought she'd cheat on Goku. Sure, he'd dissappeared for seven, and later on ten years, but it was still a shock. He was broken out of his train of thoughts by her continuing.  
  
"I left the orphanage my eighteenth birthday and wandered the streets of this city, hope carrying me. I'd dreamed about finding my family ever since I'd realized they weren't coming back for me and decided to hunt them down. I got sidetracked though when it wasn't my family that found me, but a group of thugs who knew just how to take advantage of a helpless deserted soul. They taught me the ways of the street and I got into some bad shit, stealing, doing drugs, selling sex, and then the one girl that I'd made friends with got killed by her boyfriend while the two were high. Then, I saw the light and realized that this wasn't the way to find my family. So, I went to a library and got a job there, emerging myself in books and literature to continue my knowledge. I was given a room to stay above the library and would open and close it every day. Then, while searching the net, I came across a description on the net that fit me perfectly and it including Goten's email. I must have made so many mistakes while writing to him, I was crying so hard." She paused again, secretly pinching herself to form water in her eyes.  
  
"We talked and realized we were the people we'd been looking for. We agreed to meet and well, here I am. Happier than I've ever been." Neosan smiled through the tears that were now coursing down her cheek as she finally stopped pinching herself. She got off of him and got a kleenex from the bathroom. She didn't return right away and checked the pinch mark on arm.   
  
"That'll leave a mark," she whispered before returning to where Trunks sat up on the bed, his legs crossed and mouth slightly open. Neosan approached him and sat down. His arms encircled her at that exact same moment, her senses overloaded with his scent, touch, and voice as he whispered his pity to her. His fingers ran through her shortly cropped hair pulled her even closer, letting her know he cared. She patted him on the back before managing to escape his death grip.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered one final time before pulling away completely.   
  
"It's okay. I'm happy now and that's all that matters."   
  
A comfortable silence filled the room as the two just stared at eachother, their eyes both flickering with comfort.   
  
**************   
  
Goten's feet made contact with the soft, damp grass and he looked at Bra. He stared and began to chuckle at her. She'd fallen asleep. He walked them over to a rock near the cliffs edge.   
  
Her body draped against his, Goten layed back on his arms and stared at the stars. They were glowing brightly tonight, a natural glow that only nature could produce. It seemed so different to Goten that the glow of the city light's below it. He passed it off because he already knew the answer to why they were different to him.   
  
The answer was because he'd never been to the stars, didn't know if they contained the same chaos he knew this one did. It let his imagination go wherever it wanted to and he could make up all kinds of happy thoughts about beautiful peaceful colonizations situated there.   
  
His eyes slid shut of their own accord, as Goten was swept away in the thought of his own idea of a perfect existence. He expected it to be much the same as always, him and Trunks alone in the woods, spending their lives together just enjoying the presence of one another, but was surprised when instead he saw himself with Bra, kids running around the many rooms of Capsule, him distinguised at Capsule with a new job, and her taking care of the kids.   
  
He blinked his eyes open and scruched up his forehead in confusion. The thought of Trunks at all as a romantic partner was fading away and he just couldn't grasp at the idea. It was just slowly slipping away....  
  
"Goten?"  
  
The man in question jumped at the noise and let out a deep breath when he realized it was only Bra.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Goten didn't answer, just layed back once again and gestured with his hand to behind her. She turned and gasped at the sight that was present to her.  
  
"It's so beautiful..." she whispered in awe. Goten felt like someone else was moving him as he sat up behind her, his arms curling around her small waist.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are."   
  
Even in the pale lighting of the moon, Goten could make out everything on Bra's face, the blush that had emerged standing out only second to her eyes.  
  
His face slowly descended against hers, their lips making contact for the first time. It was light and sweet, not meant for much more than a small declaration of care.  
  
When they pulled away, both were smiling.   
  
**************  
  
The two approached Capsule slowly, their hands together and clasped tightly as though neither wanted to let go.  
  
"This is my house," Bra said as they stood on the doorstep of the large and formidable Capsule Corp.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I really had a good time tonight."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Neither spoke another word, just leaned in and kissed once again. Goten caressed the side of her face once more before taking off under the cover of darkness and heading home.  
  
**************  
  
Twelve minutes had passed and Neosan rubbed at her eyes before glancing beyond the purple haired man in front of her to the small clock on the bedside table.  
  
"Oh my. You really should get going. It's almost ten o'clock."  
  
Trunks smirked at her before leaning in close.  
  
"I would have thought ten would be early for such a wild girl." He moved in to kiss her but her small hand on his chest prevented him from doing so.   
  
"That was the old me. I'm much more responsible now."  
  
"And a lot less fun," Trunks muttered, earning him a flick in the ear. He would have asked her what that was for had the look she threw him not changed his mind.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave. But only under one condition," he said before standing and waiting for Neosan to join him.  
  
"What's that?"   
  
"You go out with me tommorow. We could go out to eat, or shop or something, as long as we do something." Neosan smiled shyly and took her time in answering.  
  
"I suppose I could, but I'll have to call you tommorow. I can't say what I'd like to do, but I do know that we'll do something."  
  
Trunks smiled at her response and headed towards the patio door. He slid it open and was hovering a few inches off the ground before he was stopped by her body being thrown to his. She kissed him quickly and dropped to the ground once again. Trunks went down to her level and pressed his forehead to hers.  
  
"I'll see you later... Neo." With that one word whispered, Trunks levitated into the sky and flew off.   
  
"Neo," she whispered to the surrounding air. She liked the sound of that.  
  
Turning around, Neo stepped inside the apartment and changed into a baggy t-shirt of Goten's and lay down on the bed, never sensing the other person in the room in a darkened corner, their eyes never leaving her face and their lips never making a sound...  
  
**************  
  
Okay, I'm still not sure of what is and what isn't a cliffhanger. I'm ditzy that way. Well, I hope that this installment wasn't too disapointing and that you are all enjoying this fic. I know that I'm having fun writing it. Some of you might be discouraged by how much Goten seems to be falling for Bra, but never fear!! This is a TRUTEN meaning TRUNKS AND GOTEN....TOGETHER!! Please review, you don't know how happy and inspired it makes me to keep writing. Also, if you havet he time, read "The Festival," by Silverinchi Briefs. It's a great story. Also, check out the newest story by Mii-chan. I enjoy them both. Until next time, Ja ne!! 


	4. chapter 4

**************  
  
Goku dried off his hands and walked out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later. His head was still shaking in wonderment from the article he had just read.  
  
"I just can't believe she's gay.... Never could of guessed with all those rumours going around about her and that one actor guy." Goku blushed when he remembered stumbling across a site on the internet dedicated to the more *cough* intimate part of their relationship.   
  
He checked himself in the mirror one more time, smoothing over the wrinkles of his clothes and re-applying a few more streaks of paint under his eyes.   
  
"I am ready."   
  
The saiyan grabbed an envelope on the kitchen counter and walked out of his room, walking in a casual manner to prevent getting any unwanted attention. Right now, he needed to blend.  
  
Once upon the street however, Goku realized just how hard it was to blend into the crowd when you lived in this part of the city. This district was to this city as Harlem is to New York; the only difference being that this one had a little better upkeep.  
  
Groups of people pushed passed him on the small trek of twenty feet between him and his son's apartment buildings. Their neon colors and glow in the dark hair caused him to stick out like a sore thumb.   
  
"Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought," he grumbled.  
  
**************  
  
Goten's hair whipped about his face as he shot through the air towards his apartment, feeling a little more tired than he had when he had first left her house.   
  
He did a few spirals in the air as he pondered what had happened earlier. Why did the memory of Trunks disappear like that? And his feelings, why were they fleeting too?  
  
So absorbed in his own world, Goten just barely missed a flock of migrating birds who glared at his already small figure.  
  
"I'll have to ask Neo about it."  
  
He increased his speed a little, not wanting to forget what he planned on talking to her about. It wouldn't take him much longer, but he didn't want to take a chance.   
  
The lights of his home city became visible and soon the ant-sized buildings became towering giants as he weaved through them to reach his apartment in the district only a few more down.  
  
Goten landed on his patio and stopped to look up at the sky above. He could've sworn he'd just felt Trunks ki fly by him. Giving it up for paranoia, he turned and slid his bedroom door open.   
  
His eyes took in the sight of Neo laying on his bed, her hair messy and the sheets pushed down to the foot of the bed. Her mouth emitted the smallest of sounds, barely audible to his sensitive hearing.  
  
Sitting beside her, he smiled. She looked beautiful when she slept. What had he expected? She was a part of him afterall..  
  
Goten looked up at that moment, alerted by a sound from the corner. He stood and concentrated, recognizing the ki almost instantly.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
**************  
  
Goku watched from his position in the corner as the girl returned to the room after saying goodbye to someone. He didn't try to sense who the person was since that might alert them of his presence.  
  
His eyes continued to follow her as she went to change and then laid down to go to sleep. Her breath became even very soon, telling him she was asleep. He was slightly surprised since he hadn't expected her to fall asleep so soon.   
  
Goten came in a few minutes later, and he still stayed silent in his position, trying to sneak towards the closet door when his foot stepped on a small gift bag.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Goku turned and gave a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head before getting to his feet.  
  
"Yep, you got me."  
  
"What are you doing? And what the hell are you wearing?"  
  
Goku frowned at his son's vulgar choice of words but passed it off. The boy was 32 years old after all.  
  
"Um, I was just at a party?" he offered. It wasn't that bad of a lie. Goth-esque partys were thrown all the time a few floors below his building where the clothes he was wearing were considered totally appropiate.  
  
"Are you asking or telling me," Goten questioned, sensing the obvious lie. Goku choose not to reply and instead, mustered up the most fatherly face he could muster.  
  
"Who is she?" Goku gestured at the bed to the sleeping form of Neo.  
  
Goten hadn't been prepared for that one. His mind worked, searching all corners for an answer.  
  
"She's.. a friend I went to high school with. We met up and since she needed a place to stay I offered her a place here."   
  
The story seemed plenty plausible to Goku, but he still searched his youngest son's eyes to see if he was lying. Goten knew what he was doing and had planned on maintaining contact until a flash of brown caught the corner of his eye.  
  
'OH SHIT!!!' his mind screamed. He'd forgoteen all about her extra appendage, and was thankful that his was still safely secured down the side of his leg with a loose belt. He tried to remain as casual as possible when he gripped a small corner of the sheet and inched it upwards until it had reached her shoulder. He let out a slow breath at covering it. Then she turned to the other side.  
  
The blanket bunched up until she stopped on her stomach, revealing the tail in all it's glory. Goten decided to fuck discretion and jumped right on top of the black-haired girl.  
  
"Goten, what the hell are you doing to her?" Goku asked, appalled at his son's actions. Hadn't he just been on a date?  
  
"I'm.... I'm just..."  
  
"Goten? Is that you? What are you doing," the now awake Neo asked between half-lidded eyes. Their eyes made contact and he gave her a signal to look at the other side of the room. She did so and was surprised to see Goten's father standing their with his mouth slightly open, black paint under his eyes.  
  
"Hello Go-"   
  
Neo was silenced by Goten's hand over her mouth.  
  
"You don't know him."  
  
She nodded and he released his had from her mouth.  
  
"Who are you?" Neo asked once again, feeling as though it was all she'd been saying lately.  
  
"I'm Goku, Goten's father."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you," she greeted while extending an arm. Goku was a little wary since his son was still laying atop her but shook the arm.  
  
"What brings you here so late?"  
  
"I just wanted to, uh, check up on Goten. But, seeing as it's so late, I'll just have to 'check up on him' tommorow. Around lunch time?" It was a command, not a question.   
  
Goten nodded as his father smiled in return, then turned and left through the door.   
  
"Phew. That was close."  
  
"Yeah," Neo mumbled as Goten got off her and she curled her body into a ball. He was about to ask her if she knew why the feelings were fleeting, but he turned back and saw she was already asleep.  
  
He removed his own clothes until he remained only in his boxers, then laid beside her and fell asleep.  
  
**************  
  
The sunlight streamed down on Neo and she awoke that morning to hear all of the wonderful sounds that accompanied a morning in the city. Birds chirping, wind blowing through the open patio door, horns honking from the ground below, Goten swearing....  
  
"What?" Neo slid one eye open and rolled over, covering the eye with a raised hand. From what she could make out, Goten was hopping around their bedroom, still wearing the boxers he'd slept in.  
  
"Goten, are you okay?" she asked him, now sitting up. Goten stopped the stream of words from escaping his mouth and took a look at his female twin.  
  
"I'm okay. I just stubbed my toe on the stupid...thingy... you know that metal thing under the bed."  
  
"The bed frame?"  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
Goten could see Neo was trying to hold back laughter and wanting to keep some of his dignity, he walked out of their room into the kitchen.   
  
It was some ten minutes later that Neo walked out of their bedroom to join Goten at the living room table. She grabbed three of the pancakes he'd made and began to devour them, having not eaten since the night before.  
  
"Mmm. Kame, that was *SO* good..." The pairing leaned back on the couch, ridiculous smiles on both of their faces.   
  
"Maybe you should try cooking, Neo. I mean, if your my feminine side don't you think it would kinda like be my surpressed urge to cook."  
  
"Now that's pathetic. Your trying to convince me to cook for you and you use a sexist comment to do so. Unbelievable."  
  
"What?" he asked her, innocence written over his features.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."  
  
The thirty-two year old still played innocent and shrugged his shoulders before collecting their food. She gave him a playful whack on the back of the legs as he passed her. He turned to her, an aghast look on his face.  
  
"You, madame, are a dominictrix."  
  
"Whatever, you know you like it," she giggled at him before he dropped the plates to the floor and attacked her sides with his fingers.  
  
"Goten, STOP IT, that... tickles," she gasped. Goten laughed too, thinking about how he enjoyed this. He stopped suddenly and his smile was replaced with a blank look that knocked Neo out of wherever his tickling her had sent her.  
  
"Goten... Are you okay?"  
  
She leaned over, but he turned away. Not being very patient, she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. She surpressed a gasp when she saw tears in his eyes. Only a few seconds passed before he flung himself at her, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Goten..."  
  
**************  
  
Trunks paced his room once for what had to be the twelth time in the past hour. He'd been alternating his movements from standing, sitting, and pacing. His eyes glanced once more at his wrist where a small watch lay.  
  
"It's ten thirty seven!! Why hasn't she called me yet?"  
  
He resumed his pacing and glared at the floor as though he could force them to make her call him. His fingers curled around thick locks of purple hair and tugged.  
  
"Ow shit, that HURT." He hissed while waiting for the pain to go away.   
  
"Why hasn't she called me yet..." he whined, sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the small cordless phone by his feet.  
  
"Maybe she realized that you weren't as charming as said to be." Trunks turned his head towards his now open doorway and scowled at the blue haired form of his sister.  
  
"How may I help you PRINCESS Bra."   
  
She flinched at his emphasis on the word princess. Guess he still wasn't over the whole Vegeta liking her better thing.  
  
"I was just coming to tell you about my success with Goten last night."  
  
It was Trunks turn to flinch. Truth be told, he didn't really want to her about her date with Goten. Not when it should be him on that date. He thought it best not to say that out loud and instead turned around to face her, his face showing what he best thought of as eagerness and interest.  
  
"Tell me all about it."  
  
"Well," she began, drawing out the word and sitting next to him, happy to have an audience.  
  
"Jane, you know the girl that I shop with every third Thursday? Well, I had her call up a few reporter friends she knows and told her the name of the resturant we were going to be at. I knew that a story about me dating another man after Uub would be major publicity and my modeling agent said that I hadn't been in the papers for a while. So, I did some brainstorming and came up with a super-fabulous idea. Why not date another man, have Uub read about, go mad with jealousy and have a public confrontation. Oh, isn't it just delicious?" she giggled, her feet slamming into his bed in hurried kicks.  
  
Trunks just stared at her for a moment.   
  
"You mean, it's all a publicity stunt?"  
  
"Of course." With those few words, Trunks threw away logic and felt himself beaming. He still had a chance.  
  
"Then again... There did seem to be some kind of connection between us and it actually made me think twice about what I was doing."  
  
"Can you explain it," he asked, his hope crumbling.  
  
"It was just like this urge kind of protect him. Goten's great that way. He can always make you feel needed, like he *needs* protecting from the world..." she trailed off and Trunks nodded his agreement.  
  
"Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you about the date. Oops, I'm gonna be late for lunch with mom. I've gotta go." Bra smiled, rose, and left the same way she came, the door slamming shut behind her.  
  
Trunks watched her leave, then lay back on his bed. Bra was definatly right about some of things she said. Goten was that way, his innocent nature and naivetivity made you want to keep him close, protect from anything that could take those two features, two of his best features, away.   
  
Sighing, he lay on his side and closed his eyes, the conversation leading any thought of Neo's forgotten call behind...  
  
**************  
  
Neo's fingers rubbed through Goten's hair as he still lay on her, his tears dried but his sorrows un-comforted.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she whispered. His head made the smallest movements and she sat up a little bit more to give him her full attention. His eyes stared into hers for a few minutes before he began.  
  
"This was actually something I wanted to talk to you about last night. During my date, I was looking at the stars, and recallin all the other times I would look up their and imagine a different world with different people and different lives. Then, I tried to think of one of my favorite fantasys. The one where it was Trunks and I who were those people, together and happy." He stopped and she could see a few tears beginning to form once again in his eyes.   
  
"Then, it felt like some force was pulling it away from me. No matter how much I tried to remember it, it slowly drained away until it had faded out completely. And just a few moments ago, I was thinking about how Trunks and I used to mess around on the couch like that, and the same thing happened." A few silent tears slid down his cheeks and he brushed them away before turning to her with a forced smile.  
  
"Pretty silly huh?"  
  
"Not really. If you think about it, it makes perfect sense. It was mostly the feminine part of you that wanted Trunks and your masculine side that was too proud to act on it. That would probably explain your fading feelings/memories and my sudden urges.."  
  
"What?! Why would you have urges?"  
  
'Uh oh,' Neo thought. She'd forgotten about that.  
  
"I didn't mean that. I just meant that..."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the small knocking on the door. Goten stared between the door and girl, his eyes giving away the conflict he faced. Did he want to know what she had urges for... or who was knocking on his door.   
  
He got up and looked back at her one more time before heading towards the door.   
  
Neo sighed at his retreating form. 'That was close.' Then she heard him.  
  
"Oh my god."   
  
Alarmed, Neo stood and went to Goten's side, following his eyesight ahead...  
  
"Kame...."  
  
**************   
  
I know this one is a little shorter than my past ones but, ah well. I'm glad I came out with this one sooner than I said. I guess I'm just not that patient, but this time it isn't an empty threat. I won't continue if the people don't show they wanted me too by REVIEWING!!! Send any deathreats to jackvbriefs@hotmail.com to get my attention. 


	5. chapter 5

Jack: Hello all. Thank you for returning to my little story. I'm thankful for your tolerance of me. I can't really explain this chapter in words though the few that come to mind wouldn't be appreciated to much by my mom. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please don't sue if your mind is melted to mush by reading this. See you at the bottom!   
  
Goten: By the way, Jack doesn't own me, or any other people from my anime starring ME!! the amazing Son Goten!! *a bright spotlight flashes onto him and he grins as the sound of applause is heard*  
  
Jack: Goten....  
  
Goten: Sorry, got a little carried away.  
  
**************  
  
Goku exited the room, his feet making no noise on the soft hallway carpeting as he closed the door of his son's apartment. He leaned against it for a moment and sighed. He looked off into a corner, thinking about what had just occured.  
  
He knew his son was lieing about who that girl was. That much he knew was true. But if she wasn't an old friend, who was she? His fingers reached up and brushed through his wild black locks.   
  
"What is it your hiding from me, Goten?" he asked into the silence of the buildings hallway. He pushed himself up from his position and headed towards the elevator.   
  
He exited the apartment building, the streets seeming strangely quiet compared to what he had endured only about an hour ago. A man walked by him, brushing against his side, slamming him into the side of the building. Goku turned to yell at the rude man, but only saw an empty sidewalk when he turned.  
  
"That's weird. I could've sworn I saw someone..." he shook the thought out of his head and continued down the street towards his own apartment building.   
  
Goku took the elevator up to his floor, humming along to the music that came from the speaker. After some complaining by the younger residents of the building, the music had been changed to that of a local radio station. The music wasn't all that bad.  
  
The doos slid open and he stepped out, turning towards his apartment door while digging into his pocket for his apartment keys.   
  
"They've got to be here somewhere.." He reached into his pockets farther, biting his lip in frustration. He felt the cool brush of of a key and pulled it out, putting it at his eye level.  
  
"Hey, I got it!!" At that same moment, something heavy came in contact with his head and the keys dropped away.  
  
"Maybe, I don't got it," he muttered before falling to the floor unconcious. The figure came out of the shadows and picked up his keys, opened the door, and dragged the unconcious carcass of Goku inside.  
  
**************  
  
Neo and Goten stared in awe at the hallway before them. Well, what you could still see of it. Almost every inch of what they could see was filled flowers, toys, wrapped gifts, and anything else you could imagine.   
  
"What the.." Goten asked before he was interuppted by a burly man who was at least half a foot taller than Goten himself come up and ask for a Son Goten.  
  
"That's me." Before he could even ask what was going on, a clipboard was thrust into his hand and a pen in the other.   
  
"Sign here."  
  
He complied with little hesitiation, especially at seeing the lighted look on Neo's face when she came upon a small wardrobe filled with designer clothes.  
  
"Hey...Chuck" he began reading the man's nametag. "What is all this?" The man stared at him for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card.   
  
"May I start now." Goten, not hearing what the man said because he was still confused over the card, said yes. He was pushed aside as two other men joined Chuck and began to lift and carry things into his apartment putting them on every available surface. They ignored Goten's shouts of protests and once they left with a slam of the door, Goten's living room was filled, no surface untouched.   
  
He looked around at it and slumped against the front door. Neo sat down next to him, then noticed the un-opened letter in his hands.  
  
"Aren't you going to open that?"  
  
"Huh?" She pointed to his hand and he looked down, seeming not to recognize it at first. He slid a finger under the flap and opened it to reveal simple card, Goten's name written in calligraphy and gold. He opened it and read.  
  
"Hope it worked." Those words echoed through the small room until Goten scowled.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"  
  
**************  
  
AN-Okay, I know some of you may be a little confused as to what's going on so far, but I HOPE to make it explained soon. Then again, it may take a little while because the idea based behind it is going to take a little plot development. I know some of you may wonder how much more plot developement I need being thirty-six pages into the story already but hey, I'm only on the second day and without having any plans as to what's going to help it except the one I'm starting now, you'll have to deal with it.  
  
**************  
  
Goten was sitting in the middle of his floor in a space only a about five feet around, the product of an hours work. He didn't know what he was going to do with all of this stuff but he had to find some way to get it organized. So, he decided he would sort it and enlisted Neo's help. That had to be one of the stupidest ideas he'd come up with.   
  
Neo wasn't doing very much sorting. She was looking through everything, oooohhhing and ahhhhhing everything her eyes came across. Goten might have been doing the same right along side of her but it seemed that most of these things were directed towards the female gender. The thing that still boggled his mind was that his name was on the card.   
  
"It doesn't make any sense," he said outloud, slamming his hands into a small pastel colored teddy bear that lay between his legs, causing a high pitched giggling to emanate from it making his show of frustration lose it's effect.  
  
"What doesn't make any sense, Goten?" Neo's head appeared over the furniture, her head adorned with a small crystal crown.  
  
"They sent me a crown?! Why would they do that. I mean, there's only one person that knows about you and that's my dad, and he wouldn't send me all this stuff. Not with the next months rent payment coming up... Who could it be?" Goten cradled his head in his hands as he tried to concentrate.  
  
Neo slowly sank down behind the couch, not really wanting Goten to see her red, blushing face at the moment. Okay, maybe she had neglected to tell Goten that Trunks had decided to pay a little visit that night, but a girl's gotta have her secrets right? Right?!   
  
She gripped a handful of her own raven hair and sighed. What if it was him that had sent her all this stuff. Did he really have the sense to send it under Goten's name instead of hers?   
  
Goten looked up from his thoughts and looked over by the couch where Neo's face had been only a few moments ago. He stood up and walked over, kneeling on the couch and looking over the edge of the couch at his female counterpart.   
  
"Your hair is going to fall out if you keep pulling on it like that." He chuckled when she gasped and looked up at him.  
  
"Are you blushing? I didn't know it was the female part of me that checked out those videos..."  
  
"Ecchi!!" she cried as her face turned redder than before.  
  
"I'm kidding. Anyone who knows me knows that I don't promote that kind of stuff."  
  
Neo didn't reply, but continued to stare at him accusingly for a few moments. She knew he was speaking the truth of course, but it was fun to tease him sometimes. She sighed once again as he pouted at her.   
  
"Your cute Goten," she murmered, bring up a hand and pinching his cheek, her fingers just grazing the skin before dropping down to her side once again.  
  
"Does this mean you forgive me?" The brown of his eyes showed clearly over the black as he smiled in a playful way, a pout once again showing on his round face.  
  
"I guess."   
  
The two sat there and stared at eachother for a moment, both wearing warm smiles.  
  
*ring* *ring*  
  
Two dark heads snapped towards the kitchen wear one of his two phones was placed. The ringing had echoed through the room bouncing off the many boxes placed around the room.   
  
Panic shot through-out Neo as Goten began to get up to answer the phone. She quickly jumped on his back, sending the both of them flying to the floor.  
  
"Neo," he gasped while trying to throw her off of him. "What are you doing?"  
  
In her mind, she had perfectly good reason for not letting Goten answer the phone. It could be Trunks calling for her and Goten answering it only to find someone looking for her.... It couldn't be good.  
  
"Um....there was a fly on your back?"  
  
He stared at her open-mouthed for a moment before rolling over and squishing Neo underneath him with his back. He began to get up but Neo's arms found their way around him, preventing his escape.   
  
"Neo, I'm surprised," he chuckled lightly.  
  
"Wha?"   
  
"I didn't know you felt that way. I mean it's not like I'm not *USED* to women throwing themselves at me or anything, but..."  
  
"Shut up, baka," she laughed grabbing the same pastel colored teddy bear and whacking Goten in the head with it. The two laughed for a moment and Goten lay back and settled while Neo sat up to cradle his head in her lap, supporting herself with her arms.   
  
The phone stopped ringing and the room was filled with a small enjoyable silence the two took advantage of. She gestured for Goten to hand her the teddy bear and when he did, she put it behind her head so she could lay down.  
  
"Goten," Neo asked a few minutes later, her fingers running in lazy patterns through his hair.   
  
"Mm?"   
  
"Tell me about Dad-er, Goku."  
  
"Why do you want to know about my dad?" He tilted his head back to look at her.  
  
"Just curious. I mean, you haven't really told me anything about your family. Most of the stuff you did with your dad elicited response from your *manly* side." As she said manly, she brought her arms up and flexed invisible bulging biceps. The two laughed again before Goten returned his gaze to the ceiling.  
  
"Well, I didn't really know my dad when I was real young. He died the year I was born. I heard enough about him through my brother Gohan, though. "He's an angel, Goten," he'd tell me when I was a kid and asked about him. That's what he became to me. Something like a real angel you know, something you just believe in but never really see. Then there was the tournament Trunks and I entered when I was seven. I met my dad for the first time and it was just amazing you know."  
  
"It must have been, seeing your dad for the first time," Neo commented, her eyes staring at the top of his head.  
  
"Well, after that, I kinda saw him on and off. It was either limited time on earth, or training or something you know. I'm still amazed that I'm his kid and not my mom's like Gohan."  
  
She nodded and sat up a little, looking down into his now black/brown eyes.  
  
"Do you resent him for it?"  
  
"Who, my dad?" She nodded and he continued. "No. Well...not really. I'm sure there will always be a part of me that resents him for it you know? But, I still love him."  
  
"Good, because you should always love your parents."  
  
Goten gave her a small smile and sat up, looking over at the number on his microwave.   
  
"I gotta go. It's almost one. See, it's a thing my mom and I set up, so I didn't forget about her or something."  
  
He retrieved a light coat and grabbed his keys, then stopped before leaving to look at her. The smile he'd worn only a few minutes ago faded slightly and he let a out the smallest sigh. Neo would never have a family or past unless she stayed for awhile... He shook the thoughts away and looked back to her.  
  
"Just hang out here for a while okay? I mean, you can leave and stuff, but don't go to far. Otherwise, I'll have to hunt you down." He mocked a cat about to pounce and smiled before closing the door behind him.   
  
Neo looked at the door he'd just exited and sighed, getting up to look through one of two wardrobes of girl clothes. She found a nice enough dress and put it on.  
  
"Too bad no one will be able to appreciate this," she said as she twirled in front of the full length mirror in Goten's bedroom, a flowing light purple dress gracing her petite figure. She fingered the material a little and looked out the window, glad that the weather would permit this kind of clothing.  
  
She sat on the bed and looked at the second phone on the bedside table. She was fighting an inner battle here. To call or not to call? That is the question. Her eyes hardened for moment and she let out a shaky breath before reaching into the top drawer and removing Goten's address book. Her fingers flipped to the T, and she scanned the few names before seeing in neat writing the name Trunks and underneath position, best friend. She smiled at the small sentiment before picking up the phone and dialing up the number.  
  
**************  
  
A hole was beginning to wear on the small area of carpet Neo had been pacing for an hour. Her naturally messy raven hair had been brushed through and with the help of three and a half bottles of hair spray, compliments of the mysterious gift, it now fell to just above her shoulders. It was layered a little and was thick. This was proven by two broken brushes that now resided in the floor of Goten's bathroom garbage can.  
  
Her small feet bore a pair of lavender shoes to match the dress she wore and the heals were smaller than before from being walked on for so long. Her fingers had been painted the same color as the ribbon in her hair, an aqua blue. Her right hand was curled near her face, the other twirling the light material of her dress.  
  
"This was a bad idea," she'd been repeating. "This can't end well," was another phrase that had become common for her. She did another three sixty and stopped short as the small buzzer that was their doorbell was sounded.  
  
"This was a really bad idea," she muttered to herself before walking towards the door, running her fingers through her hair one more time before swinging open the door. Her dark brown eyes made contact with his warm blue and the 'bad idea' theory, was gone.  
  
**************  
  
Trunks placed the phone back on the cradle and ran his hand over his eyes, then his sleep-distorted hair.   
  
"I must have fallen asleep." He glanced at the clock and blinked a few more times, every affect that sleeping can bring seeming to affect him at the moment.   
  
He stood up and stretched, turning every which way until every muscle in his body had been awoken. He stumbled over the various items of clothing on his floor and said a large amount of swear words when his foot came contact with an object protruding from under his bed.   
His fuzzy vision didn't stop him from trying to get dressed. Another long string of cusses flowed from his mouth as he stumbled around his room in an attmept to put on his shirt. He pulled it away and saw the words 'wish you were here' on the back and that it was four sizes too small.   
  
"What's Bra's shirt doing in my room?" He voiced it out loud and seemed to think about it for a moment before finding one of his own shirts and wrapping a belt around his pair of jeans. He finger-combed his hair and grabbed his wallet before heading downstairs to the first floor where the Briefs' kitchen was located.   
  
Trunks bent over and reached into one of the lower shelves to get a granola bar, then grabbed a chilled bottle of water from the fridge. He finished the bottle in one gulp and the bar in two. Checking his appearance in the hallway mirror, he slipped on his shoes and opened the door, crashing into the blue-haired form of his mother to fall onto his but in a very non-saiyan manner.   
  
The purple-haired teen stood once again and brought his mother up to her feet. She smiled at him and pulled a few strands away from her face. He watched a look he couldn't identify flicker across her slightly aged face and leaned backward as she peered closely at him.  
  
"Trrruuunnkks.....?"  
  
"YYyyeeeessss.....?" he mimicked.  
  
"So who is she?" she asked while pulling back to swipe at the dust attachted to her jacket. Trunks could only stare. 'How had she known..?'  
  
"It's a mom thing." Trunks just continued to stare at her and she gave out a small sigh before grabbing ahold of his arm and pulling him back into the house with her.  
  
"Mom... what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm finding out who this girl is. Your usually not this easy to read Trunks," Bulma explained to him while standing on tip-toes trying to reach for a tea cup. Trunks walked over and grabbed the small item for her before handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you, Trunks. Now, as I was saying, who is she?" The purple-haired man blushed a little and averted his eyes when he saw the heated gaze his mother giving him.  
  
"I don't really know myself, I kinda just met her." Trunks stares at his mother, returning the dumb-founded expression on her face with one of his own.  
  
"Huh." They continued to sit there for a few moments, both only blinking the least amount of times possible. Vegeta walked in from outside, wiping sweat away from his face with a towel.   
  
"Women."   
  
"..."  
  
"Boy."  
  
"..."  
  
Both turn their heads just as he turns away.   
  
"I should go.." Trunks said, shakind his head a few times to clear it.   
  
"Yeah..." she dragged out the word, her eyes still looking unfocused. He stood once again and walked out the door, pulling a few flowers out of his grandmothers garden before taking to the air. He, unlike Goten, wasn't afraid of scaring the general populace.   
  
The breeze blowing through his hair cleared his mind as it usually did, the relaxation that flight brought him finally settling in. He turned his body a few degrees so that he stared up at the sky, the towering buildings and the chaos of traffic forgotten as sunlight warmed his face.  
  
He opened his eyes a little, his mind begin to whir with thought once again. The whole thing in the kitchen.... what had that been about? He ran the whole thing through his head once again and blinked.   
  
"She seemed so surprised that I hardly knew the person. Maybe she knew I was lieing. She always could read me like a book." Trunks rotated once again, looking ahead as Goten's apartment building started to enlargen from the small speck it had been before.   
  
"I couldn't exactly tell her that Chichi and Goku had another daughter. I mean," he said turning to a flock of birds he'd just levitated closely to. "It's not my place right?" The group turned their heads toward him for a moment before disbanding their lettered formation and flying away.  
  
He frowned and let it drop away as he began his descent to the roof of Goten's building. His feet made no noise on the cement as they made contact and only a small shuffling sound could be made after he began to walk towards the staircase.   
  
As he reached the floor that held Goten's apartment, he drew in a tense breath, then let a small smile cross his clear-cut features at the irony of it all. Had it really just been last night, only about fourteen hours ago he'd found himself in this same position. Nervous and standing infront of his life-long, best-friends apartment? Swallowing his nerves, he rang the doorbell.   
  
Trunks leaned towards the door, his saiyan hearing allowing him to hear the sound of feet walking towards the door and a tense swallow.   
He pulled away from the door just as she opened it and smiled at the sight before. 'This isn't gonna be that bad after all...' he thought, taking in the sight of the dark haired women.  
  
"Shall we go," he asked, falling into the role of escort.  
  
"Of course." She smiled a little and curtsied, then accepted his hands. Their meeting had commenced.  
  
**************  
  
Goten flew away from his building at a normal speed, not totally excited with the idea of going to his mothers house. It's not that he didn't love his mother, that was impossible for any offspring she produced, but it was the man that she had married. The man that had split up his parents.  
  
The divorce hadn't been that big of a shock to him. It hadn't been one for anyone in fact. Their fights were beginning to occur more often and most people could see that it wasn't going to last much longer. Than came the day when he came home and they told him.   
  
They'd planned most of the stuff, where he would stay, who he would visit and when... All the necessary divorce stuff. Then there was the wedding. That was hell and back.   
  
In someways, though, Goten was thankful for it. Trunks had been there for him the whole time and it had doubled the strength of their friendship. It had been one of those few nights when Goten had almost revealed how he'd felt.   
  
--  
  
The wedding had taken place only a few days before, and snow covered area of the secluded Son house. Goten had thought it natural that his mother get married in the winter. It was just like her, cold and yet beautiful.   
  
Goten had been laying back in the snow and his nose and eybrows, the only parts not covered by three inches of thick cotton, were numb as he'd been sitting there since the sun had begun to set. It was now dark out in the way only winter could be. How the normal blackness of the sky instead glowed blue and the moon shown clearly, reflecting now and then from the snow he'd layed himself upon.   
  
He was counting the stars to take his mind of the fact that his parents had split up, though the logical part of him had always known it would happen. Goten wasn't a very logical person, however, and he fought down the tears that were forcing their way into appearance.   
  
"Goten."   
  
His name hung in the air, never dropping as customary with winter air. Nothing was lost.   
  
The dark haired boy sighed again before turning his head and looking at the twenty-nine year old form of his best friend. The moonlight bounced of the snow at the purple-haired bishounen's feet and reflected of the un-naturally colored strands, his warm blue eyes shining with concern and cold. The younger man smiled, the scarf on his face falling to below his chin.  
  
"Hey, stranger," Goten teased, referring to Trunk's fairly recent trip for the Blackstar dragonballs. The other man smiled a little before sitting himself next to the layed out form of his friend.  
  
"You okay," Trunks asked after awhile. Goten's face scrunched up a little, not liking his peace disturbed. He sighed and sat up brushing off the snow from his coat. He knew better than to try and avoid the emminent.  
  
"I guess. It's just.... really hard to take. It seems like I'm the only one though.." Goten let the word drag out and looked down at his now crossed feet as the person beside him nodded. Trunks knew what his friend was talking about.  
  
The announcement of Goku and Chichi's divorce, and then Chichi's wedding seemed to bring the best of people which had struck both of the boys as odd. Their families had been busy in preparation, joking and laughing as though it were the best thing in the world.  
  
"That's not true," Trunks told him.  
  
"Oh really," Goten spat, turning cold, dark brown eyes on his friend. "I suppose they got that new bed and TV by themselves huh?"   
  
Trunks flinched, both from the words and his friends painful words. He turned away and tried to ignore Goten's action. 'He's not thinking straight. It's not you... you did nothing wrong,' he thought to himself. 'Dammit, I didn't do anything wrong! I shouldn't have to try and not feel bad.' His gloved hands fisted together at his sides as he tried his best to not retort. Goten was a bomb waiting to blow up. He didn't want to be that spark.  
  
"Goten, I'm sorry this happened, but we *both* know, that *you* know, that this is what's best. Not only for them, but for you too. You may not have noticed, but you weren't looking your best when you walked in on the two of them in a fight."  
  
Goten supressed a growl and decided to glare at a small rock protruding from the layers of snow on the grown. Trunks was being practical and Goten hated it when he did that. 'He always knows what I do and don't want to hear! I thought this was supposed to be a good thing!'   
  
The dark haired boy's head dropped, his wordless show of defeat. His friend laughed and pushed the boy playfully.  
  
"That's my Goten. C'mon. Let's go have some hot chocolate and I'll tell you about that time I had to dress like a girl..." Trunks called as he headed towards the house.  
  
Goten followed him. How could he not when he had been offered both food, and something that caused Trunks embarrasment?  
  
**************  
  
I guess I'll end it there. I'm amazed at myself, I didn't end it with a cliffhanger this time. I guess I'm just feeling sorry for all of you who take the time to read this fic. That in itself just amazes me. I'm surprised I haven't been flamed yet for the lack of plot that I think this story contains. Trust me, I *do*, I repeat I *DO* have a plot for this story. It's just gonna take me awhile to get there. I'm only halfway through day two of our friends exploits. I had to get over MAJOR writer's block about halfway through this chapter so if you think it sucks, blame that. I'll try to do better in the future, but until then, Ja ne!! (Also, review me your thoughts. Amazingly enough, I get more inspiration for ideas from your reviews.)  
  
Goten: WAIT! Good reader, I have been asked by our dear writer Jack to take the time to give a special thanks to a certain reviewer. *digs in pockets and pulls out a small stack of cards. He looks through them and tosses a few away every so often* What is some of this stuff? *He throws the cards aside* Well, that stuff was so sentimental, and the ink so smeared with what I'm sure were tears of happiness, that I'm just gonna wing this. Saiyan Serpent, Jack V. Briefs would like to thank you for your constant reviews and support. Your input always brings a smile to Jack's face, and Jack hopes you will continue. Okay, can I go now? *casts a glance at Jack who is standing off stage*   
  
Jack: Go ahead.  
  
Goten: I'm gone! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again. I'm glad your back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry it took me so long to come out with this chapter. I'm trying to make sure I work on the Capitol Room and Business Man too. I can be so worthless sometimes.... Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day!!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership. Of everyone except Neo. SHE'S MINE! Oh, and Joe. And the two little kids. And the little district. I'm done.  
  
**************  
  
The pair walked along the park's pathway, finding themselves in a small Victorian district. Trees were located every few feet along the bricks beneath their feet and the chilling wind that blew every so often chilled the low seventy weather. Neo rubbed the side of her left arm, not stopping until she felt the mulitple goosebumps recede. She took a deep breath and smiled as another gust of wind blew in her face.  
  
Trunks, who had been sneaking sideglances at her ever since they'd left Goten's apartment, now fully turned his head toward her when this occured, watching a few strands of her dark hair brushing the soft curves of her round face.   
  
He turned away before she could catch him staring, his hand stroking his own features, clearly defined thanks to his father. Just at that moment, as if some define force was going to remind him that his looks were also due to his mother, a strand of lavender hair fell into his own eyes.   
  
He brushed it away and stopped suddenly, realizing that he was missing someone. Looking behind himself, he saw Neo leaning down to pet an older man's cocker spaniel who was jumping around her knees. She stood once again and thanked him before returning to Trunks.  
  
"I love dogs," she explained after they'd continued their walk.   
  
"I see. And what of cats?"   
  
"I think I like dogs a little more.(AN- not ME!) You know, something that looks forward to seeing you come home and everything. Makes you feel wanted."  
  
Trunks smiled and a low chuckle resounded in his throat. A slight coloring of red touched Neo's face when she listened to her own word's and thought of how childish she had sounded. The warm blue of Trunks' eyes, however, told her he didn't feel the same.  
  
'No wonder Goten's in love with him,' she thought to herself, returning his gaze with one of her own. She gave him a small smile and they stopped at the top of a hill, at least half of the district being visible from the spot. Trunks sat on a bench and patted the seat behind him, waiting for Neo to seat herself.  
  
She did, but the smile on her face lessened and she turned from the breath-taking view to gaze at her hands. Guilt began to wash over her, and she bit her lower lip. Every doubt she'd felt in the apartment, all moral on her part... it was sinking into her and she tried to push it away. She wanted to enjoy this moment. She just had to.   
  
"Neo, are you okay?"  
  
The voice of the man beside her made her look up at him and she mentally cursed herself. That was the second mistake she'd made in the past hour.   
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good. I'd like to take you to this little coffee shop they have here. I'm sure you'll love it." He stood and offered her a hand to help her up. Swallowing the guilt that had sunk into her stomach, she accepted it.  
  
"I'm sure I will."  
  
**************  
  
The small dot of his childhood home could just barely be made out from where Goten was located. His flashback of that particular memory had lasted longer than he had expected. The trip hadn't seemed half as long as it usually seemed. Who knew?  
  
Then again, it did exlain alot. For example, it would explain why Gohan was always thinking. It sure made time fly by faster. He could only wonder if his brother's thoughts laid near his.   
  
Goten could make out the form of Pan and Videl on the new back porch his step-father had put in. For not having done any woodworking in his life, Goten had had to sit by and watch someone else do the work for the first time in his life. He'd been surprised when this didn't bother him.  
  
He knew why this was of course. The man his mother had married was just as alike to his father as he was different. Both had that carefree demeanor and personality that was so kind you either loved it or you hated it.   
  
Joe, the man in question, was different though. Beyond his outputted personality, there was a deep sense of responsibility he seemed to carry himself with. Like there was a large weight upon his shoulders. This was true, partially, seeing as he now had his mother and two six year old boys to take care of from a previous marriage. The details of it were never disclosed to him.  
  
Videl waved to him as he landed a few feet away, pushing a small strand of gray tipped black hair back behind her ear. Goten thought her way too young to have any gray in her hair, but based on everything she'd gone through with his brother as her husband and his niece as her daughter, he couldn't be all that surprised.  
  
"Hello Goten," she smiled and gave him a light peck on the cheek before returning to some meat cooking on the small grill he'd failed to notice earlier.  
  
He was about to respond but was silenced as two young boys came running through the patio's glass doors and pounced on him. Both of them attacked him with all the might a six year old human boy could muster. Since this wasn't that much, Goten stood, holding each boy with one hand by there feet.   
  
"Goten, you put those boys down," Chichi said, humor edged on her words as she stepped out, Joe not too far behind.   
  
"Hey there, Goten. The boys giving you any problems," he question, his voice not holding back his own humor at the situation.  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle." He let his arms fall down to his sides, dropping the two children onto the floor. They righted themselves, smiling in a way Goten found similiar to the one's he and Trunks had held when they were there age.   
  
"Hello Darren. Daniel." Crouching he ruffled Daniel's dark green hair. The boy squinted his blue eyes before giving Goten a mock punch on his arm.   
  
Darren, being quite smart for his age, knew what was coming and just stepped forward to take it. Smirking, Goten picked him up and swung the black/blue haired boy in the air. Gohan walked out and joyed the small party on the porch holding the paper in his hand.   
  
Goten set the boy down and was given only a few seconds before the two boys walked together and whispered, flicking their matching eyes at the thirty-two year old man as they formed their next conspiracy.  
  
The dark haired man took advantage of this and walked towards his mother.   
  
"Hi Mom," he greeted before giving her a small kiss.  
  
"Hello, Goten. How's work going?" He knew she was referring to the small Daycare Center he co-owned with a college friend and smirked.  
  
"Things are going fine. A couple of the kids got sick but other than that...Peachy."   
  
"Good. Pan, did you tell Goten about your surprise?"  
  
The raven haired eighteen year old looked startled but approached Goten.   
  
"I got into my college!!" She jumped at him with a hug and he returned it, happy for his niece. Though everyone knew she'd make it in, they were stressed out about it right along with her.   
  
"Great, Panny! I knew you'd make it."  
  
She looked to her father at that moment and he nodded. Goten raised an eyebrow but neither seemed to take any notice.   
  
Deciding that the adults were getting a little too... adult for his taste, he returned his attentions to the two boys from before, trying to approach them without being sensed. Imagine his surprise when the two broke apart from their tight circle and began to chase him. He ran into the fields surrounding the Son house and laughed as the two increased their spped.  
  
From the front porch, Joe, Chichi, Videl, Pan, and Gohan all sighed at the same time.  
  
"He never changes."  
  
**************  
  
Goku sat back on his couch, hands swiping through his gravity-impaired hair. Sighing, he laid down on the couch, strething each muscle before rolling onto his stomach.   
  
The past day had certainly been a weird one, that was for sure.   
  
First, there was Trunks confession. That had caught him off guard. Never, in the thirty-two years that those two had been friends had Goku seen anything, any inclination of Trunks' feelings towards his son. Then again, it seemed to Goku that Trunks kept most of his feeligns to himself. Not that this surprised him. It wouldn't boggle most people minds either if they considered just who his father was. He may be Bulma's child to the rest of the world but on the inside, he was his father's son.  
  
Bra though, she was a different story. She didn't seem to hide any of her emotions. How some people considered her Vegeta's child was unknown to him. She seemed to have been born into the spotlight, her life always publicized though from what he'd saw, she didn't mind. She was Bulma's child if anyone was.   
  
He took a break from his musings of the Briefs' family and rolled onto his back, one hand reaching to grab a remote and turn on the TV.   
  
Goku zoned most of it out, however, as all it was was the news.   
  
No news was good news to the saiyan and he turned his back at the invention to fall asleep.  
  
**************  
  
Neo swirled her biscotti in her coffee, preffering it over the tea the place seemed to be known for. Her eyes took in the other couples and then returned to own her cup. They all appeared to be what she'd come to expect from this district, their clothes, orders, and styles seeming to suit the area to a T.   
  
Trunks returned from the bathroom, wiping his still wet hands on his pants before sitting down.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Very much so. Thank you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Trunks flicked warm blue eyes at her.  
  
"It's not a problem."  
  
Her cheeks got a little warmer at this comment and she cursed mentally for letting him get the best of her. This man was too damn good. Womanly devises wouldn't work with him.  
  
Trunks watched in amusement as conflicting emotions flashed through her eyes. The Son eyes, without a doubt. Funny, he thought. All of his mental musings seemed to revolve around those eyes as of late.   
  
Neo saw Trunks focused stare and smiled before turning away.   
  
"This is a beautiful part of town. Do you come here often?" she asked, hoping to change where the conversations direction. She was pretty sure he noticed, but if he did he didn't say anything.  
  
"Yes, actually. I found it on one of my thinking walks. I suppose I should explain that shouldn't I?" he gave a short laugh.  
  
"Well, I take them whenever I feel really overwhelmed about something. Thoughts, feelings, problems, their solutions...anything that's been bothering me for awhile."  
  
"Then why did you want to come here today?"  
  
"Because I've been thinking about buying a house. I read somewhere that it's the first step to starting a family." At this he looked into her eyes, but she looked away, getting a good idea of what he was saying.   
  
"Really? Now, would that be because of me, or is that the same line you use on every girl that you take here?" She raised her eyebrow at his startled face. 'Weren't expecting that, were you?' She figured she'd caught him that time when he changed the subject.   
  
Neo leaned back and relaxed. She had this situation under control.  
  
**************  
  
"So Goten," Gohan began after everyone was settled down and eating at the picnic table. "How's Trunks?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, Gohan, he always seems to be busy nowadays. Something about expanding the company, or something... I don't know. I'm not good at technical stuff. Leave that to Joe."   
  
The older man gave a shy smile at the praise and Chichi patted his arm from across the table. Goten stared at them for a moment. He was surprised, this was the first time he hadn't gotten a twinge of anger or jealousy whenever the two had become luvey-dovey. It was nice to be able to relax.   
  
He caught his brother's eye from across the table and Goten realized Gohan had noticed it too.   
  
He was becoming a part of the family.  
  
**************  
  
The sun was setting by the time Trunks and Neo began to walk home. He'd managed to get ahold of her hand and the it swung loosely between them as they walked towards his car. A pond reflected some of the sun's setting color and rippled every so often, an effect of the gentle breeze the evening was bringing in.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This community was the place he'd wanted to find a home in. It would be perfect for raising children since it was close to a park and school. He smiled as they reached his car. It would indeed.  
  
He waited for Neo to put on her seatbelt before starting the car and pulling into the right lane so he could turn onto the highway. She shifted against the leather seat, the material of her dress riding up a few inches revealing more leg than most people would consider decent.  
  
Trunks wasn't most people.  
  
A calm tone was playing on the radio, Linger by the Cranberries if he remembered correctly. The melody made him relax. He was surprised to hear Neo humming along.  
  
"They have the Cranberries where you come from?"  
  
"Where I come from? You make it sound like I'm from outer space or something." They shared a laugh before her features straightened.  
  
"Yes, they do. I've heard this song a couple of times before and find the Cranberries very enjoyable."  
  
"That's good. Now I don't have to worry about conflicts of the musical nature if we go out again."  
  
"True. Very true."   
  
"Most of the women I've dated were wary when they found out I liked the Cranberries. They think it's too feminine for 'Trunks Briefs.' That's probably why I haven't dated women for a while." 'That and the fact that I've lusting after Goten.'  
  
"That's pretty sexist of them. I wouldn't expect that from a women. A man, maybe, but not a women."  
  
"Now who's being a sexist?" Neo gave him a playful punch in the arm before resting her head in her hands and looking out the window. She hoped Goten wouldn't be there when she got back. At least, not if Trunks was planning on walking her up to the door.  
  
Much to her dismay, Trunks did intend on walking her to the door. Never was she more thankful for the female mind then when she remembered there were stairs.  
  
"Trunks, why don't we take the stairs up to apartment." He groaned and slumped forward.  
  
"Your kidding right? That's at least ten floors up. What in the world could possess you with the want to do that?"  
  
God, did she love the female mind.  
  
"So we could spend some more time together."  
  
This seemed to cheer Trunks considerably.  
  
They walked up the stairs, hands clasped together once again. The door to her and Goten's floor came four minutes later. Both tried to surpress their pants from the work it had taken to get up there, but both failed.   
  
"That was all my exercise for today," she joked. He cracked a smile and he grabbed at the door handle, pulling it open.  
  
"Oh my god," Neo shouted. Trunks looked behind the door and he saw a familiar head of spiky black hair.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
**************  
  
Hello everyone. I'm evil, I know, but cliffhangers are so much fun!! It's the only way to keep up the hope that you'll keep reading it. I know this story probably seems to have no plot so I'm going to skip some of my ideas and just skim over a little bit. It will be tasteful skimming, though. Don't worry people, this WILL be a truten, cause those two are made for eachother. They're just going to have to go through a bit more, though, to make their *consumation* that much more special. I'm not sure if I'll write a lemon chapter though. It all depends on what YOU the reader want. If that's what you want, that's what you'll get. I can only give it to you though if you REVIEW!!  
So REVIEW!!! Until the next chapter...JA! 


End file.
